


the fall

by allechant



Series: ars goetia [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: this place never failed to bring out the worst in people.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ars goetia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738339
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	the fall

“Solomon.”

The sorcerer didn’t respond. He was sitting cross-legged on the sofa with his eyes closed, and she couldn’t tell if he was meditating or if he had somehow managed to fall asleep in that position. Knowing him, it could be either.

She tried again. “ _Solomon_.” She raised her voice this time, hesitantly reaching out to touch his shoulder – before she could make contact his hand whipped out and grabbed her wrist. She flinched, startled by the sudden movement.

He opened one eye, glancing at her. “And what problem do we have today?”

“Why do you assume that I only look for you when I have problems?” she huffed, jerking her hand away so she could fold her arms across her chest. She tried not to think about the thrill that ran through her when his fingers closed around her wrist.

“Well, you only ever come to me for two things – either you need a listening ear, or you want to meet a certain need. It doesn’t appear to be the latter today.”

She blushed. Was it really necessary for him to word it so bluntly? “Fine. I wanted to know if you’d go to The Fall with me tomorrow. I promised Asmo that I’d go with him, but it would be nice to have more people…and the two of you get along.”

He laughed. “So, you want me to be the third wheel?” he asked, opening his eyes now, and when his yellow-blue gaze met hers she suddenly didn’t know what to say. There was no accusation, no jealousy, just the barest flicker of interest in those eyes, and she found that she was slightly disappointed about his lack of reaction.

“I don’t know if I’d put it that way.” She shrugged. “It’s more like…Asmo looks out for me, sure. But I also know he would enjoy himself a lot more if he didn’t have to keep paying attention to what I’m doing. I don’t want to bother him too much.”

“You could have always just turned him down,” Solomon answered. “It’s not like you have any obligation to go somewhere you’re uncomfortable going.”

“Ah, I feel bad if I keep saying no,” she admitted. “I thought there wouldn’t be any harm in giving it a second try, just…well, I’d feel a little better if you were there.”

Solomon slid off his seat, and she took a step back when he stood – it was always a bit of a shock to realise he was taller than her. The sorcerer usually didn’t have much presence, preferring to blend right into the background. But when it was just the two of them, he would let down his guard a _little_ bit and suddenly all she could pay attention to was Solomon. She’d notice everything, every movement, every glance.

There was a subtle grace in everything he did that drew the eye, somehow. She ought to be used to it by now, but she wasn’t. “Luckily for you, I don’t have any plans tomorrow.” He smiled. “I’ll go, but only because you asked me to.”

“You’d be looking for something in exchange, I suppose?” He hardly did anything out of the kindness of his heart, and she had grown used to him demanding favours in exchange for his help. She didn’t mind, anyway. It wasn’t difficult to give him the things he asked for – she recalled the last time she repaid her debt and she had to look away from the sorcerer, a little embarrassed.

“I think seeing you completely out of your depth would be enough for me.” Solomon laughed. “Not that I don’t already see that on a regular basis.”

She glared at him, thankfully distracted from her very questionable train of thought. “You know, sometimes you’re a real jerk. I don’t know why I even talk to you.”

“Is that a rhetorical question?” He raised an eyebrow. “Because I can easily give you a whole list of reasons that you talk to me. For example, you think I’m a good kisser, and I know _exactly_ where you like to be touched, and you like it when –”

“Shut up,” she interrupted him, her face red. He stopped talking, though there was a knowing smile on his face, and she didn’t know if she wanted to hit him or jump him. “I’ll let Asmo know you agreed to go. He was saying that you wouldn’t.”

“Such little faith.” Solomon shook his head. “I’d go as long as he asked me to.”

“Well, he said that he _does_ try to invite you and you usually turn him down…”

“I’m busy.” And the sorcerer left it at that. “It’s getting late. Do you want me to walk you back to the House of Lamentation?”

She hesitated. He rarely offered to send her back. “Are there any strings attached?”

“No. I'm feeling strangely generous today.” Solomon said this in such a deadpan manner that she couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

The House of Lamentation wasn’t very far from here, but it would be nice to have some company for a change. “Okay, I’ll take you up on that offer. But I’m guessing you just want to try your luck with one of the demon brothers again,” she said.

Solomon shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. Does it matter, either way?”

He was insufferable. “Do you ever have a clear stand on _anything_?”

He gave her a level stare. “On who I allow to share my bed, yes.”

How was he able to get under her skin so _easily_? It was so unfair. “It feels like that’s all you ever think about,” she mumbled, following the sorcerer as he walked out of the common area to the front door.

“That’s insulting. I assure you there are many other things on my mind.” He held the door open for her and she stepped out, feeling a slight breeze against her face.

“Hard to tell when you _never_ share what’s on your mind,” she countered, shoving her hands in her pockets as she waited for the sorcerer to lock the door.

“Then you’ll simply have to trust me,” he answered, and she rolled her eyes. It was impossible to get anything out of this man.

They walked back in silence, but it was a comfortable sort of silence, and she found herself glancing at him every once in a while. Solomon just looked straight ahead, his expression pensive, and she wondered what he was thinking about.

Would there ever come a time he decided to open up? It had been months, yet all she knew about him was what he liked to do in bed, and also the few titbits he had dropped here and there about himself. Whatever scarce details he gave her only served to further stoke her curiosity, and sometimes she considered taking a break from him just so she could clear her head a little – but that never came to pass.

“What do you do in the human world?” she asked. It was a question she had brought up several times before, and he always gave her different variations of the same answer.

“Be a good son to my parents.” His lips tilted up, and she frowned, unamused by his response. “Why? You don’t think filial piety is important?”

“You know perfectly well what I mean, Solomon.” She sighed. “If there was some kind of Olympics for avoiding the question, you’d take first place.”

“You flatter me.” The moonlight illuminated his face, and his silvery hair almost seemed to glow. It was a stark contrast against his completely black outfit, and it made him look ethereal. Like he wasn’t quite human. “I’m not _that_ evasive.”

“If you say so.” She fisted the inner material of her pockets – the Devildom could get chilly at night, and she wasn’t dressed for cooler weather today. “Did no one ever tell you how annoying you can get?”

“You’re the only one who regularly reminds me,” he answered. There was a pause, and then he spoke again. “Are you cold?”

She blinked, surprised that he noticed. It wasn’t like she was shivering. “A little. The nights here are colder than what I’m used to in the human world. Normally I’d wear a jacket, but I forgot to bring one out today.”

Solomon sighed, shrugging off his jacket, and instinctively she protested – she had never seen him without his cape or jacket, and it felt strange to wear his clothes, at least outside of his room. “Look, if you get sick your demons will blame me, and I don’t want that.” He ignored her protests, draping the jacket across her shoulders.

She muttered her thanks, drawing the jacket closer around her, and he nodded. It was warm, and it smelled like him – she didn’t know what cologne he wore or _if_ he even wore any, but Solomon had a strange scent that wasn’t…unpleasant. In fact, it was downright intoxicating at times, but she couldn’t place her finger on what it was.

If she had to describe the scent in one word, she’d say _magic_. When she closed her eyes and inhaled, she was reminded of the shimmer of magic that lingered in the air whenever he cast one of his spells. Solomon usually cleaned her up after they spent time together, and that included getting rid of any distinct scents that lingered on her skin, so this would be the first time she was going back smelling like him.

It was a thrilling thought. But she didn’t want him to know that. “How did you know I was cold?” she asked.

“You looked tense.” He shrugged. “Besides, the night air is chilly. I’d be surprised if you _weren’t_ cold, given how little you’re wearing.” His gaze swept her up and down and suddenly she felt a little self-conscious.

“You don’t have to phrase it that way. Makes it sound like I’m wearing nothing but my underwear,” she muttered, sliding her arms through the jacket.

“I don’t mind even if you decide to parade around in your underwear. That’s your business, not mine.” Solomon chuckled. “Though don’t complain if your demons give you a good dressing-down after that. I can already imagine Lucifer’s face.”

She could imagine that too, and she decided she’d rather not go there. “You like to think of the strangest scenarios, Solomon.”

“Doesn’t that make life just a bit more exciting?” He paused. “We’re here. I won’t walk you to the gate if that’s all right with you.”

She blinked, looking around – sure enough, the House of Lamentation was a little distance away, and she was surprised she hadn’t noticed earlier. Time passed by so quickly when she wasn’t walking alone. “Oh. That’s okay. I thought you wanted to say hello to the demon brothers, though?” she asked, confused.

“That was something you assumed on your own,” he answered. She sighed but knew better than to retort. He would simply twist her words to his advantage.

His gaze softened slightly – it was a change so marginal she wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t spent so much time around him. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, and she froze when he leant forward and his lips brushed against her forehead.

It was a fleeting kiss. She barely felt it, and when he withdrew from her with a small smirk on his face she wondered if she had hallucinated the whole thing. “Flustering you never fails to entertain me,” he said, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m glad you find me amusing,” she answered. “You need a new hobby.”

“I have enough hobbies.” He tilted his head. “Go on, then. You can pass that back to me tomorrow,” he added, his gaze lingering on his jacket.

“Sure, Mr Loan Shark,” she muttered, and she could hear him laughing as she trudged towards the House of Lamentation.

The brothers would no doubt pounce on the fact that she was wearing Solomon’s jacket. She’d just say she was cold, so he lent it to her. It wasn’t a lie anyway.

* * *

“He treats you _special_.” Asmo held up another dress in front of her. “I’m so jealous! He’s turned me down at least ten times already. What did you say to convince him?”

“Nothing. Just told him that his company would be appreciated.” Asmo thrust the dress into her hands and obediently she began to change – she had tried on outfits in front of Asmo so many times that she wasn’t embarrassed about it anymore.

“Well, given what you two get up to, I guess it’s not too surprising.” Asmo helped her zip the dress up, standing back to admire the way it clung to her frame. “I wish you’d invite me. We could have some _fun_ together, you know?”

She blushed. “You know about us?” It was a stupid question. Asmo definitely knew, but she just wanted to stall – she wasn’t ready to discuss her relationship with Solomon, and knowing what Asmo was like, he’d want every single explicit detail.

The Avatar of Lust just gave her a long look, and she exhaled. “Okay. Yes. I know you know. I just – I’m surprised you didn’t bring it up sooner.”

“Well darling, I figured you’d talk about it when you wanted to. Besides,” Asmo reached for her chin, tilting her face to study his work, “Solomon made me swear not to bug you about it. Which is the only reason I didn’t raise it sooner. Hang on, I need to touch this up,” he added, picking up a brush from his dresser.

“Solomon made you swear?” She blinked, surprised by what Asmo said. Asmo nodded, humming to himself as his hand moved across her face. She wasn’t the best with makeup, but Asmo never failed to make her look good.

“I know! Weird, isn’t it?” He paused. “He didn’t say anything about asking casual questions, though. And you can always tell me more if you want to. I don’t mind.”

She was pretty sure that not minding was an understatement. “It’s nothing. We’re just…scratching an itch. A mutual itch,” she explained, looking upwards at Asmo’s instruction. “I would have told you, but I don’t know…Solomon throws me off.”

“You look _gorgeous_. Not as gorgeous as me, of course, but you’ll turn heads for sure.” Asmo withdrew, done with touching up her makeup. “And it’s not surprising you feel that way. Solomon has more secrets than even Lucifer does.”

“You sound like you know what those secrets are.” She looked at him hopefully, but he simply smiled back and started searching through his wardrobe. “Asmo…”

“I can’t tell you anything about him, darling.” Asmo shrugged. “It’s the pact. I’d love to say more, but I _physically_ can’t.” He looked through all the clothes he had. “Should I wear black tonight?” he mused, reaching for a silk shirt.

“Asmo, you'd look amazing in anything,” she told him, and he blew her a kiss. He ultimately decided to wear black, matching her little black dress, and he got ready surprisingly quickly – a mere half an hour later, they were heading out of the door.

Solomon was waiting outside the House of Lamentation. “Why didn’t you come in?” she asked, pausing at the sight of him – he was dressed in his usual black turtleneck sweater and slacks, but as always, he made plain black look good.

“Hmm. Didn’t feel like it.” He nodded at Asmo. “This looks like it’d be interesting.”

“Oh, of course! Everything is better when I’m around.” They set off towards The Fall, and she found herself relaxing a little as Asmo chattered – she was still nervous about going to The Fall again, but with Solomon here it didn’t seem so bad.

Given how distant the sorcerer was, she guessed he would prefer to sit at one of the booths instead of going to the dance floor, and that meant she’d have company for once. They got to The Fall quickly, following Asmo as he breezed past the queue.

The Fall was just as she remembered. Three floors, each more exclusive than the last, with the dance floor on the first. Demons hooking up and getting drunk and generally behaving as most humans did at clubs, but there was an unmistakable tension in the air, a sense of lust and violence that rippled through the crowd.

The music was so loud that she could feel her bones vibrating. She had seen all this before, but it still made her skin prickle. “Let’s go!” Asmo shouted over the music, dragging the two of them up to the third floor, where he had his own private, semi-soundproof booth. She was glad when she got to sit.

A waiter came to take their orders. “Demonus. Two bottles,” Asmo chimed. “And for her…one glass of Hellfire vodka.” He caught her eye and she nodded.

She didn’t like Demonus. She was no stranger to alcohol but it was too strong, even for her. The waiter walked away, and she turned to Solomon, raising an eyebrow. “ _You_ drink Demonus?” she asked. She knew the second bottle wasn’t for Asmo. He usually stopped drinking halfway through the first, more interested in getting onto the dance floor.

“That’s the _only_ thing you should be drinking in The Fall,” he answered with a look of amusement on his face. She huffed, for some reason feeling like she had just been insulted. “Hellfire vodka? You might as well drink plain water.”

“Demonus _burns_.” She wasn’t prepared to suffer just so she could match his tastes. Solomon acknowledged that with a shrug, but before she could say anything else another demon tottered over to their booth with a glass in hand, squealing.

“Asmo! And _Solomon_ ,” she purred, her voice dropping seductively when she saw the sorcerer. “So _nice_ to see you! Want to dance?” She sat on the edge of their table, tipping her head back as she downed the contents of her glass.

The demon ignored her. Not that she cared. She’d rather not be noticed, anyway. “Oh, sure! I haven’t started drinking yet, though.” Asmo slid in, allowing the demon to settle on the seat beside him. “Wait until we’re done, then I’ll join you.” He winked, and the demon tittered, resting her fingers on Asmo’s shoulder.

It looked like they were friends. Probably a lot more than friends, if those glances the demon shot Asmo indicated anything. She seemed to be interested in Solomon as well, throwing sly smiles in his direction every so often. Her smiles were ignored.

She, on the other hand, could have been invisible. Asmo and the demon kept up an easy if flirtatious conversation, and the atmosphere loosened further when the waiter returned with their drinks and Asmo began to get tipsy.

Asmo wasn’t a very heavy drinker – better than her, but still not that strong. It didn’t take long before he was laughing, playfully returning the demon’s advances as she pulled him down to the first floor – but right before they left the booth the demon shot Solomon another questioning look and slid her hand across the table.

“Good. She’s finally gone.” Solomon rested his hand on the table as well, covering whatever it was the demon had left behind. She glanced at his hand, curious. “She’s been trying to get my attention for an entire month. I’m surprised she hasn’t given up yet.”

She took a sip of her vodka mix. It was a lot stronger than what she’d normally have at home, but at least it was tolerable. "I thought you'd be pleased about any demon showing you attention. Weren't you collecting pacts?"

Solomon sighed. "She's more interested in something else." Then he paused. "Anyway, I wouldn't agree even if she wanted to make a pact. She's…not my type."

She frowned. She didn't know he had any requirements when it came to his pacts - truth be told, she thought he'd go with just about anyone. “Well then, luckily for you she seemed more interested in Asmo,” she said. “Also, what’s that she left on the table?”

“Oh?” Solomon shifted his hand, and she saw two pink, heart-shaped pills. “Not anything you should be interested in. These are meant for demons, so they’d probably kill you. Besides, you shouldn’t be taking drugs.”

She huffed. “You don’t have any right to control what I do,” she reminded him. Not that she was interested in drugs, anyway.

“No, I don’t. But I do have the right to look out for myself, and I refuse to have your death on my conscience.” As he spoke, Solomon picked up one of the pink pills and popped it in his mouth.

She blinked at him. “Didn’t you just say those would kill a human?”

“Yes, they probably will.” She stared expectantly at him, waiting for him to continue, but he didn’t. “Want to dance?”

She wasn’t in the mood to play games with Solomon tonight, so she downed the rest of her vodka and rose to her feet, swaying a little as the alcohol shot straight to her head. “Sure, why the hell not?” she declared.

Solomon slipped the remaining pill inside his pocket. “Don’t fall over now. I’m not carrying you home.”

But he was careful with her, making sure she didn’t stumble down the stairs. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture, and as they approached the dance floor, she thought woozily about how nice things would be if he treated her like this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> and solomon never gets his jacket back
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
